


Redoing the Fade

by SaffronClover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated the Fade, I mean with a passion. One reason was because the Warden's encounter with Duncan was so stupid. Why would the Warden want to visit Duncan, when they had bigger desires in their heart? Without further ado, The Warden and Alistair's Fade, revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warden's Dream

 

The pleasant sounds of sparrows filled the air, accompanied by the rustling of leaves.

Saffron felt warm and comfortable, and enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her face. She opened her grey eyes and looked at her surroundings; the lush green of the Bracilian forest was all around her. Saffron felt warm not only from a fur draped across her body, but the body pressed up against her back. She was laying against someone, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

"Dozed off again, Lethellan? You sleep more than any other person I know." Came the comfortably familiar voice of Tamlen. Saffron felt him kiss the top of her head and rest his chin on her.

This were at their hiding place. The place they escaped to so many times when they wanted to be alone. Saffron breathed in deeply, letting the earthy smells of the forest into her body. It was refreshing, rejuvenating. Their hunting leathers lay to the side, along with both their bows. They laid propped up against a moss laden tree, a fur covering them in their small cloths.

"I had a nightmare." Saffron said, gazing blissfully out at the beautiful forest.

"Yeah? Well you're always safe with me. No more nightmares."

For a moment they sat together, enjoying each other's company. She scanned the canopy, watching the wind making the leaves dance, listening to their little dance as they rustled against one another. She let out a very content sigh and smiled.

A small thought crept into the back of her mind. "I think Alistair would love this. The peace would do him well."

  
Tamlen furrowed his brows slightly, "Who? There's no one named Alistair in the tribe. Sounds like a Shem to me."

Saffron thought for a moment. Tamlen was right, there were no humans in the tribe, but she knew Alistair. Or she felt like she did. "But... I do know him." She sat up and put her face one of her hands, bracing the floor with the other. She rubbed her face as memories began to leak into her mind. "I met him when I became a Grey Warden. We... we fought at Ostigar together, battling the Darkspawn."

  
Tamlen leaned forward to Saffron and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lethellan, you were dreaming."

She looked back to her lover. "Was I?"

A sly smile crept across his face. "Yes. You've been with me this whole time. Remember? You are a hunter now, and we have been bound to each other."

Saffron squinted her eyes and tried to recall the memories. Suddenly her mind was filled with visions of a ruined temple, and a mirror with no reflection. Saffron pleading with Tamlen to go back to the tribe, and not linger in the old place. "You were screaming for me. You yelled at me to help you. The hunters could not find your body, it felt so real."

At that Tamlen quirked a brow at her. "Well you're looking at me now, aren't you?" He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. "Did that feel real?"

It did. His lips were so soft and warm, just as she always remembered them, however something still didn't feel right. "No, something is different." Saffron closed her eyes and images of the mage Morrigan and her mother came to mind. The bard and the Quinari picked up in Lothering. The talks around the camp fire, and the stories shared.

"We were in Klintoch Hold, rescuing mages." She remembered joining Wynne, the elder mage. They fought their way up, carving their route through abominations. She remembered bursting into a room with a demon, and feeling so sleepy...

It hit her like a rock, but she hardly blinked. Her gaze matched Tamlen's curious one, and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lethellan?"

"You're dead." She said flatly. "You're not really here."

He seemed taken aback by this. "No, that was a nightmare, remember? We were enjoying the morning, and you fell asleep, just like you always do when we are out here."

Saffron put a hand on his cheek and gave him a lingering kiss. _'No, you're lying dead on the forest floor. I'm the commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. My charge is to bring the Blight to an end and kill the Archedemon.' _She pulled away and stood up, letting the furs fall to the ground. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes the forest was gone, and in its stead was a rocky, harsh land of floating islands and a murky green mist surrounding her. Her small clothes were now covered with her familiar leathers, Grey Warden tabbard, and bow strung to her back.

Saffron's sorrow was gone, only to be replaced by a white hot anger. Whoever put her in this was going to pay dearly.


	2. Alistair's Dream

Saffron took a moment to compose herself, and take in the new surroundings.

The harsh terrain of the Fade had given away to a castle court yard, or what she assumed was one. In front of her was a large fountain with a statue of a woman, she assumed Andraste, since the humans were all obsessed with her image. All around were bushes in the shape of various animals and intricate forms. She shook her head, thinking that Shems had too much time on their hands.

Saffron couldn't begin to guess who's dream this was, and decided to take a look around. Guards looked at her suspiciously, whispering to one another as she passed. One dared to step forward and into her path.

"Excuse me, who said you had permission to enter the Palace grounds? And with a weapon, too?" A giant grin crossed his face. "We should throw you in a cell, maybe teach you knife-ears a lesson."

Saffron furrowed her brows and crossed her arms, giving him a resentful look. "Touch me and I will break your arm." She peered down at her tabard. "I'm with the Grey Wardens."

A shadow passed over the guard's face. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, miss. I thought you were from the Alienage. Sir Duncan is in the practice yard, with the King."

 _'Duncan? The King?'_ Saffron frowned, but continued down the path. After a few moments the young Warden heard metal clashing against metal, and two men fighting. She followed the sound until she reached a large yard. It had practice dummies set up, archery stations and a rack with various weapons. Along the edge of the yard stood Duncan, and a large man dressed in regal clothing.

The man looked no older than fifty, his light hair had gone to white, but his beard still had some blonde left in it. His face was cheerful, his eyes full of mirth. He looked like a very charming man, and one who held authority.

In the yard were two dueling men, and she recognized them immediately: The Prince Cailan, and Alistair. Both men had their shirts off and were sweating profusely. They locked swords, broke apart, and locked swords again. Both men had smiles on their faces and were shouting taunts to each other.

The mirthful man noticed Saffron standing, staring. "Excuse me, miss." He said, gaining Saffron's attention. Both he and Duncan approached. "This is a private training session."

She looked up at him, and then to Duncan. "I'm sorry, but I'm... a friend... of Alistair's."

The man looked back to the short haired warrior, then to Saffron again. "My son? I'm afraid he has never mentioned an elf before."

Saffron raised her eyebrows in surprise at the word 'son'. "Yes, well, I'm really not worth mentioning." 

"Cailan! Quit beating your little brother up and let him over here. Seems a friend has stopped by." 

Both men put their weapons down, but it was Alistair who's face perked up. They made their way over to Saffron stood, and Alistair smiled widely at her. "Saffron! Oh it's so good to see you. I see you've met my father, King Maric, my brother Cailan, the crowned Prince of Ferelden. And this is Duncan, Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens."

She looked in shock to the king. **That** was his father? "So, your father is the King?"

"Of course I am! When Arl Eamon sent word that the wash maid I met bore me a son, I couldn't live with him not being raised as a family! Besides, someone needed to keep Cailan out of trouble while I was away." The king grinned and gave an endearing punch to Alistairs arm. He laughed at his father and rubbed his arm. "Now tell us, who is this fine young lady?"

"Father, this is my friend, Saffron, the one I told you about."

King Meric nodded. "Yes, well my boy, should we expect her for dinner?"

Alistair's eyes brightened up. "Oh yes! Will you stay?"

Saffron eyed him carefully. He obviously knew her, but she would have to tread carefully. "Sure, but Alistair, may I have a word with you, alone?"

Alistair looked to the king, who only winked at him. He clapped his hand on Duncan's shoulder and turned around. "So, should we talk about those recruits you were interested in?" He and Duncan walked away, clearly off to their own business. Cailan only wandered back to the ring he and Alistair were fighting in, and doused himself with water to cool off.

"Your father is the king?" She asked again.

"Yes! You seem surprised, don't you remember me telling you?"

Saffron shook her head. "You never mentioned your father. All you said was that you were raised in a Chantry."

Alistair raised his eyebrows. "No no no, I swear I told you after Ostigar..." A wave passed over Alistair, his eyes changing.

"Alistair, you're remembering, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "Remembering? Remembering what?" He asked, a nervousness in his voice.

"This place, it's not real. It's a dream."

"You're talking crazy." He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Am I? Think about what happened before we came here."

Alistair stood silent for a moment, staring down at the elf in front of him.

Anger boiled in her. She had left her dream, her love, to come and save the rest of them. Alistair was not about to play house while their lives were at stake. With quick reflexes her hand made contact with his cheek. The young Templar was taken by surprise, eyes wide. The smack seemed to echo around the practice yard, and grabbed the attention of everyone there.

Angrily the king approached them. "What is the meaning of this? Did you just hit my son? Guards!"

Saffron ignored the ghost of Maric and kept her eyes locked with Alistair. Suddenly Saffron was yanked back; two armed guards grabbed her from behind and were proceeding to drag her away. Saffron kicked widly, resisting the steeled grip of the guardsmen.

"You were raised by Arl Eamon, you slept with the dogs! When his wife didn't like you, he sent you to be raised in the Chantry!" Saffron turned her attention to the guard to her right. She swung a leg up and wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling the other against his throat. The other guard pulled her down and she fell to the ground. "Ostigar! Remember Duncan was slain, betrayed by Loghain! King Maric is lost, and we will be soon if you don't stop acting like a child!"

The guards were dragging her away when Alistair intervened. "Stop! Don't take her." He said, a hint of little sadness in his voice." He turned to the king, staring into his eyes. "I... I need to go."

Maric looked into his eyes, puzzled. "Go? Where?"

Alistair looked over his shoulder at the Warden. "I need to go with her. I have a mission to finish." He looked into Maric's eyes, then over to his brother Cailan." He then looked to Duncan, who was watching the struggle. "It was good to see you again. Just know, I miss you." His voice cracked as sorrow took over. He put his hand over his mouth and composed himself. "Thank you for letting us be family, if only for a moment." Alistair turned to Saffron again and peered down at her. The sadness was evident in his eyes, but he nodded to her.

Saffron compassionately took his hand in hers. "I know." The memories of her own dreams bubbled just underneath the surface, and she pushed them down, steeling herself.

The practice yard, the king, Duncan, Cailan, even the guards disappeared. The dream gave way to the floating islands, and Alistiar was now in his Warden armor.

"We will end this. We will avenged Duncan, and Cailan." Saffron promised to her friend.


End file.
